forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Caelis Moonflower
Hello, and a warm welcome to the Realms Wiki :) Happy editing, and if you have any questions feel free to ask! :) Zerak talk 20:22, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks! I feel welcome already!--Caelis Moonflower 14:55, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Good job on the Deep Imaskari. Hopefully, I'll get the energy to finish the rest of the Underdark prestige classes today. Gabeth 20:06, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Deep Imaskari You're welcome. I missed some space though in the creatures template to add information on langauge, religion and so on. Maybe that is something to consider. When i find some more time i want to expand the Underdark articles some more. Too bad my job and family life doesn't leave much time to add more than a handful of articles every evening. But hey, it's a hobby. RE: Boots of speed Lol, thanks! Speed comes with experience I guess. I used to edit with like 4 windows open to the wiki so that I wouldn't lose time when the preview page was compiling. BTW, kudos to you for the Deep Imaskari‎ article. I'm kind of lagging in the sourcebook department and didn't know anything really about them until I read the article. Good job! Johnnyriot999 20:26, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :Johnny's so fast he edit conflicts himself ;) Zerak talk 20:43, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Yo I has yo' back, mate. Gabeth Hlondeth Hi, thanks for adding to my talk page. Please remember to sign your entries with the four tildes (~~~~) so everyone can see who authored them! When two separate articles have the same name, it requires a bit of extra action. You should decide if there is one article that is much more frequently used or thought of than the other(s). For example, Waterdeep the city is what most people would expect to get when they click on the link, but "Waterdeep" could also refer to the novel. On the other hand, Azoun could mean any of the Azouns, and none really have more bias than the others. Next, rename all the articles so that they have a description of what they are about in brackets (parentheses) after the article name. For example, "Waterdeep (city)" or "Waterdeep (novel)". In your case it's probably going to be "Hlondeth (city)" and "Hlondeth (state)". If there is one default article that is much more likely to be what the user is looking for, make the original article title redirect there. In this case, "Hlondeth" would redirect to "Hlondeth (state)". Then make sure both articles have an template on them, used like this... ...to produce this... On the other hand, if you feel neither article has more bias, you should make "Hlondeth" redirect to a new page called "Hlondeth (disambiguation)" and create a disambiguation page there. For an example, see Azoun (disambiguation). After that, make sure both articles have an template on them, as above. I hope that helps! Fw190a8 11:04, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Good job Just wanted to say good job on all the articles you're creating. If anyone is making changes (like me) it's not because you're doing anything wrong! Fw190a8 22:33, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Tips Hello! I have a few tips for you. I hope you won't mind me mentioning these! Most articles are named using the singular rather than the plural ("orc" rather than "orcs"), except for things like the Storm Horns because that is a proper noun (a name for a specific thing or place) and "Storm Horn" wouldn't make sense. If your article text refers to "orcs" you can provide a wikilink to the "orc" article like this: The cavern is known to be frequented by orcs. This will ensure that the entire word is underlined in blue as a wikilink, but will link to "orc" and not "orcs". The article title should be the object of the first sentence and should appear as early as possible, so instead of... :"There is a city called Baldur's Gate in Amn..." ...you can use... :"Baldur's Gate is a city in Amn..." Since we're creating an encyclopedia, try to use formal language and nothing that evokes emotions or applies point of view. For example, if the source material refers to... :"A glimmering orb of magnificent beauty" ...you can use... :"A glimmering orb" ...because "magnificent beauty" would be adding a point of view. If you're unsure about anything feel free to leave something on my talk page, or those of User:Johnnyriot999 or User:Zerak-Tul. There's a lot to know about wiki editing and not all of it is obvious, so above all else, keep editing and have fun! Fw190a8 16:26, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Zstulkk Ssarmn I think you did a great job with the Zstulkk Ssarmn article. One thing I should have mentioned above is that wiki articles usually begin with an "overview" section, but this section does not have a heading. This means that it appears at the top of the page and above the table of contents, and really just summarizes the entire article. The way you wrote the article was definitely encyclopedic. Keep it up! Fw190a8 20:26, 20 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Nhyris D'Hothek Thanks for the info! The numbers of the class weren't listed in the article's creation so I didn't know the numbers when I but the classes in the class table, hence the question marks. I've updated the article with the new info and added the appropriate categories. As for the lich/fighter stuff I think the Crown of Horns granted him some death-cheating ability or what have you but didn't necessarilly have anything to do with any of the lich's other powers. Cheers! Johnnyriot999 07:34, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Hardcastle I made a minor change to the Hardcastle disambig. page as that's typically how articles are differentiated. Cheers! Johnnyriot999 20:02, 21 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Pterafolk Individual lizardfolk people (like Redeye or Griss'tok) are articles within Category:Lizardfolk, while lizardfolk subraces (i.e. pterafolk) are subcategories within the main lizardfolk category. Johnnyriot999 23:11, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Plagiarism Articles you have created such as stegasaurus, pteranadon and ceratosaur are directly copied from the source material. That's not the aim of this wiki, and breaches copyright. The wiki aims to provide a summary of each topic, cross-referenced from all available sources, so that readers know where to look for their information, not a direct reproduction. Because any plagiarised articles have this copyrighted text in the page history, they must be deleted and recreated. It is not sufficient for the article to be altered, because this still leaves publicly available copyrighted text in the history. Please make sure you mark all the articles you have plagiarised for deletion with the template at the top of the page so the wiki doesn't lose out. Fw190a8 01:18, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :I will do a rewrite of those articles, but it will take some time. Especially since I won't be online much due to my moving out to a new home. Citing the used source or paraphrasing isn't enough to avoid copyright hassles? --Caelis Moonflower 05:27, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::As I understand it summarizing information is the best method, with paraphrasing being alright on those occasions when summarizing something would change the meaning of the original text (for example, many physical descriptions are paraphrased). Text should never be taken directly from a published source and used in an article, with the exception of descriptions that appear on the back of a published work or the inside jacket of a novel; these are usually considered public-domain, but need to be quoted if used. Also, no matter what form an article takes, its sources should be well-cited. --Heaven's Agent 16:47, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::Heaven's Agent summed it up for me! Fw190a8 19:05, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::::All of the articles on the monsters from the Serpent Kingdom's source is cited literally, and thus plagiarized although i meant no ill. All articles mention the source, but - hey since 99,8% is plagiarized I stretched the meaning of paraphrasing a bit wide... What I will do, hopefully this week since I am not home much, mark those articles. Then make a local copy of them and rewrite them properly by summarizing the context and paraphrasing correctly so I can put them back online. My sincere apologies if I breached the Wikia policies, I didn't intend to do so.--Caelis Moonflower 05:46, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Deletion Those pages have been deleted as requested. Looking forward to seeing the rewrites! Fw190a8 06:17, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Opinion Yes the article is much better now, good job! A few things to consider though: # There's no need to have an "overview" section. Just start the article by writing text instead. This will place it above the table of contents and people will know it is an overview. # When you're using the "source" part of the template, don't use the template because it takes up too much room. Just put the abbreviation of the sourcebook (for Serpent Kingdoms this would be SK) and make it link to the sourcebook's wiki page. # There's no need to have a "In the Forgotten Realms" section because the entire wiki is in the Realms. A geographical location can go in the overview, or perhaps an Ecology section. # Be careful of phrases like "flying freighter" which are unencyclopedic. Try to keep it simple like "can be used to transport cargo" Don't be put off though, most of the article is great! Fw190a8 05:43, 3 October 2007 (UTC)